This invention relates generally to child care products, and more particularly to a portable baby changing table which may be conveniently transported and stored when not in use.
When away from home, and accompanied by an infant or small child in diapers, a parent or other care giver typically carries a diaper bag with various child care products, such as extra diapers, an extra set of clothes, baby wipes, baby powder, and the like. It is frequently the case that the child will require care, such as a diaper change, during the trip, if it is of a duration of more than an hour or so. Diaper bags typically comprise fabric bags having enclosed spaces for stowing baby care products. Some diaper bags even include a rolled-up or folded pad for the child to lay on while his or her diaper is changed.
Unfortunately, while at home a fully outfitted changing table is frequently available in order to conveniently change the child""s diaper, this is usually not the case xe2x80x9con the roadxe2x80x9d. Sometimes, a relatively clean public restroom facility, with built-in wall mounted changing tables is available. Then, the changing pad provided in some diaper bags can be laid on the changing table, for the baby""s protection, and the soiled diaper can be changed relatively easily. However, oftentimes a child""s xe2x80x9ctimingxe2x80x9d is inconvenient, to say the least, and either no facility is available, or the available facility is not clean. Then, there is no reasonable place to lay out the changing pad. To lay it on the floor or ground, particularly if the floor is dirty, is unsavory, and uncomfortable for the child even if clean (because of hardness, and possible uneven terrain, rocks, etc.). Alternatives often used include the seat of a vehicle or the floor of the trunk or rear cargo space of a vehicle. However, vehicle seats are usually not level, and the baby tends to roll toward the backrest of the seat. Furthermore, the same can be true of vehicle cargo spaces, and it is often the case that vehicle cargo spaces have no readily available floor space, entailing an involved unpacking and repacking process. Additionally, the lingering unpleasant odors resulting from such a process can be a problem in a closed vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,433 to Martin discloses a proposed solution to the problems discussed above. In this patent, a combination diaper bag and portable changing table is disclosed. The changing table comprises an enclosure having a pivotal lid, which can be opened to form the changing table. The lid is supportable on a pivotal leg, to maintain an even height with the enclosure portion, which includes a solid upper surface, so that the enclosure portion and lid together form the table surface on which the baby can be laid. A fan mechanism is provided within the enclosure, for the ostensible purpose of drawing odors away from the vicinity of the infant.
Unfortunately, Martin""s proposed solution to the aforementioned problems is unduly complex, and impractical for the average parent. To manufacture such a device is relatively expensive, and it is bulky and heavy to carry. Furthermore, it is questionable, to say the least, as to whether the purported benefit is worth the expense and inconvenience attendant to this disclosed system.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable changing table which is easy and convenient to use, lightweight, simple, and very compact, so that it may be conveniently transported and stored, but which also provides a stand-alone, clean platform on which a child may be laid, in any location, in order to readily change the child""s diaper and effect any necessary clean-up
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems by providing a lightweight, simple, foldable changing table, which can be easily carried and utilized to provide a safe and clean platform on which a child can be laid, in any setting, including a floor, the ground, or the like. The portable changing table comprises a table member having first and second foldable portions, which may be unfolded to an extended position to provide a surface on which the child may be laid, and may be folded and secured in the folded configuration, for storage and transport. A convenient carrying strap is provided for carrying the table on one""s shoulder or slung over the handle of a stroller, for example. Advantageously, the inventive portable changing table is foldable into a very compact configuration, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
More particularly, there is provided a portable child changing apparatus, which comprises a table member, comprised of a first foldable portion and a second foldable portion. The first and second foldable portions each have a thickness and are together hinged to be configurable into both a compact folded orientation, with the first foldable portion being stacked atop the second foldable portion, and an extended usable orientation, with the first foldable portion and the second foldable portion together forming a single planar surface on which a child may be laid. Each of the first and second foldable portions are preferably molded of a rigid plastic. Importantly, in order to provide a very compact arrangement, the thickness of each of the first and second foldable portions is substantially the same, such that a combined thickness of the first and second foldable portions when they are stacked in the aforementioned compact folded orientation is approximately double the thickness of each of the first and second foldable portions individually.
Another important feature of the invention is that the single planar surface formed by the unfolded first and second foldable portions has no substantial openings therein. This solid, smooth surface on which a child may be laid is advantageous in that it prevents any incidental injuries or discomfort to a squirming child. This is not the case in the Martin ""433 patent, which incorporates a large opening in the center portion of the table for receiving airflow.
Yet another important feature of the present invention is the provision of a plurality of legs for supporting the table member when the table member is in the extended usable orientation. The plurality of legs, preferably four (two on each foldable portion), are pivotable between a retracted position and a deployed position. When it is desired to set up the portable changing apparatus for use, the legs may be deployed to provide a convenient and clean elevated platform for the baby to be changed. Alternatively, they may remain retracted, with the table resting directly on the ground, floor, or other supporting surface. Importantly, when the plurality of legs are deployed, there is a space having a predetermined height approximately equal to a height of each of the plurality of legs beneath both foldable portions of the table member, and, when the plurality of legs are retracted, but the foldable portions of the table member are in the extended usable orientation, both of the first and second foldable portions are lying substantially flat on a supporting surface.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of changing a child""s diaper is disclosed. The method comprises a first step of removing a portable child changing apparatus, comprising first and second foldable portions, from a position wherein the portable child changing apparatus is suspended from a supporting structure, such as a person""s shoulder, via a carrying strap. Then, the portable child changing apparatus is opened by unfolding one of the first and second foldable portions relative to the other one, so that the first and second foldable portions form a single planar surface upon which a child can be laid. The child is then secured on the single planar surface, and his or her diaper is changed, or other needs attended to. Once the desired procedure is completed, the portable child changing apparatus is closed by folding one of the first and second foldable portions relative to the other one, so that a total thickness of the first and second foldable portions together is about twice the thickness of either one of the first and second foldable portions alone. Then, the folded first and second foldable portions may be secured together by means of a closure strap or the like, and the apparatus may be re-suspended from the same or a different supporting structure.
The invention, together with additional features and advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying illustrative drawing.